Not Another Statistics
by DazzleMeForever17
Summary: Elena is the popular girl who has everything she could ever want. In reality? She's loney and depressed. Can someone save her before the worst happens? WARNING: CONTAINS CUTTING, BULLING, AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. OOC. DxE
1. Prologue

**WARNING: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN CUTTING, BULLYING, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ ON.**

_I live in a really small town and just a couple hours ago I found out that a guy at my school committed suicide. This story is in honor of him because just earlier at school today he was perfectly fine. I'm writing this story to show you that even though somebody may look fine, you don't know that he or she is. Words hurt. Think before you speak, because one nice thing to one person might change their minds of committing suicide. Bulling is a big problem and I honestly had never seen the affects before in my town before today. As a result of this, our town is coming together. We need to end bulling before another person is another statistics of teenage suicide_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

She watched as the blood dripped from her wrist. The warm liquid gushing from the open wound on her arm she had just cut. She threw her head back against the cool wall of her bathroom as tears flew down her face.

She knew she had to stop.

She knew that one day she could cut too deep and kill herself.

At this point though, she could hardly care.

Her life was pure hell. Every day was a struggle to smile like everything was okay when deep down she knew it wasn't. With each passing day it got harder and harder to get out of bed. Somehow, she has managed. Deep down though, she didn't know how much more she could take before one day she didn't get out of bed, the day that she wouldn't be able to smile and say that everything was alright.

Elena knew that when that day did come, she would be ready. She would open death with open arms because anything, ANYTHING could be better than her life at this moment.


	2. They Don't Care

Hey guys, so I'm really sorry that my update took me so long. I would explain why but I know that no one would care, let alone read my authors note. I feel like this chapter was short and choppy but I needed to get a second chapter out there for you guys! Anyways, I have no beta so all mistakes are from yours truly. And, by the way, I don't own anything. Enjoy my lovely readers!

XOXO

* * *

"**Don't stay in a sad place, where they don't care how you are." –David Bowie**

* * *

_September 19, 2009_

"_Come on Elena," Matt whined. "Just have a sip, live a little." _

"_I said no, Matt!" I replied angrily, "You _know_ that I'm trying to stay away from all of that stuff." I looked nervously down the hall. "I can't believe you showed up to school drunk off your ass. You DO realize that you're the star quarterback and get kicked off the team?! And, most importantly, you can get expelled from school!"_

"_Whatever Elena," Matt glared at me as he started to walk down the hallway. He called over his shoulder, "I didn't come to you for a lecture. When did you start to ruin all the fun anyways? You're starting to act like Bonnie."_

_If he would have turned around he would have saw the tears that had started to stream down my face._

**DExDExDExDExDExDExDEstinyxDE xDExDExDExDExDE**_  
_

Present Day

November 29, 2012

I shivered as the crisp, cold wind blew once again; I pulled my jacket a little bit tighter around me, hoping to keep warm. I smiled slightly as I saw Mystic Falls High School come into view.

Senior year, after waiting four years to graduate from this hell hole it has finally come.

Now if I just had someone to share my excitement with.

I frowned slightly at this thought, sure, all my friends that I had freshman year weren't around anymore but that didn't mean that don't have friends they're just… not that close to me. Honestly, if my freshmen self saw me now I'm sure she would faint from shock.

Not only did I not have any of my friends from that year, but I went from being Ms. Queen Bee to a nobody in the span of three years. Add in the fact that I was bullied on a daily basis sure didn't make things look any better.

I pulled my jacket and shirt down a little lower even though I knew nobody would see the scars. Even though being bullied was the icing to the cake that led me to start cutting and… other things, it wasn't the main reason. Still, just the thought of it made me want to go to the bathroom.

I quickened my pace towards the school to distract me from my wondering thoughts. My therapist told me that whenever I get the feeling to do stuff I know shouldn't, I just need to think happy thoughts.

Right then, one of my "happy thoughts" walked right past me.

Damon Salvatore

He was every girls walking wet dream. Raven black hair that slightly fell into his bright sky blue eyes, a jaw that was chiseled to perfection and a pack of six pack abs to back that up, and finally add in the confidence and swagger he always seem to have as he walked it was no wonder why he had the entire Mystic Falls women population dropping panties like it was a business.

I hate to admit it, but I was definitely one of those women. The bad part though?

"Hey,_ Giiiiiiiilbert_."

Damon Salvatore was my number one bully.


End file.
